Fire Walk With Me
by noctuua
Summary: "Levi." The press of a tongue against the incisors, indentations left on a pouting bottom lip. She leans in closer, her hair blowing attractively across her face. His fingers itch to tuck it behind her ear, but he glowers back instead, eyes dark. "You won't forget me so easily, will you, Levi?" Levi/Reader


A/N: This is my first time writing for SnK and actually writing in second person/writing a reader fic, so please bear with me. As of right now, based on the first chapter, there's no real need for archive warnings or additional tags, so I'll be adding those as I write this story and the same goes for the rating. It'll eventually be mature or explicit, I haven't completely decided between the two yet but it won't matter much in the beginning anyways, aside from language (and warning for the future: there are going to be mentions of noncon/sexual abuse, so if that's something that bothers you/is triggering for you, please proceed with caution). The first chapter will most likely be the only one that features Levi's POV, but that's subject to change. There's also no relation between this story and Twin Peaks, I'm just horrible at being original (the Fire Walk With Me poem is rather interesting, though).

Additionally, I'm going to try to avoid ever writing any variation of "[first]" and "[last]", not that I have anything against their usage, but they have this way of disrupting the ambiance of the story, especially when your two characters are trying to get it on; I dunno, maybe I'm too picky.

Anyways, hope you enjoy and thanks in advance for reading/commenting/giving kudos/being wonderful/etc.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Hajime Isayama, except you.

* * *

><p>"Levi." The press of a tongue against the incisors, indentations left on a pouting bottom lip.<p>

She leans in closer, her hair blowing attractively across her face. His fingers itch to tuck it behind her ear, but he glowers back instead, eyes dark.

"You won't forget me so easily, will you, Levi?" The corners of her mouth lift up into a shit-eating grin before she presses her soft lips to his. Levi's eyes grow wide as he struggles against the cold steel that bites into his wrists. Before the girl can pull away, he sinks his teeth into her skin, the integument tearing easily as she jerks away.

Her smile returns and it's the most beautiful smile he's seen in years. Blood trickles down her chin and coats her bottom teeth. She laughs as she runs across the roof, flinging herself off the edge and flying into the night.

Levi closes his eyes.

* * *

><p>"-ptain Levi. Captain Levi, sir?" Pinpricks shoot up Levi's arm, the hair on the back of his neck bristling, and he blinks blearily at the cadet standing in his doorway. The pen held loosely between his fingers has bled through the paper and Levi inwardly groans at the prospect of redoing paperwork.<p>

"What is it, cadet?" His voice is hoarse from disuse as the last tendrils of sleep slip away. A crease forms in Levi's brow as he struggles to remember what he'd been dreaming and the soldier hesitates, his eyes widening.

"Commander Erwin needs to see you, sir. He says it's urgent." The boy salutes, his voice shaking.

A sigh escapes the captain's lips and he pushes up from his chair to exit the room. He pauses next to the cadet, the boy's hands still pressed firmly against his heart and his back.

"You're dismissed," he says, watching as the boy turns on his heel to walk quickly down the hallway and into the dark.

The walk to Erwin's office is short, and Levi doesn't get much time to consider what must be so urgent that Erwin couldn't come get him himself. Unsure of what time it is, he glances out of a window on his climb to the next floor, the skies a murky blue, orange and pink hues dusting the horizon to signal the rising sun. Levi continues on.

When he arrives at the aging oak door of the commander's office, he forgoes knocking and pushes against the heavy wood. His hand remains pressed to the door as Erwin comes into view, standing behind his desk, mirth tugging at the corner of his mouth and dancing in his eyes. It's been a while since Levi's seen such a carefree expression on the commander's chiseled features.

Erwin's gaze is directed at the chair placed in front of his desk, and Levi finally notices its current occupant. His eyes skim across slender shoulders and thick hair tossed carelessly over the right.

The two seem to be sharing a moment, a strange thing for Levi to witness when Erwin is involved, despite their many years of friendship, and Levi shifts uncomfortably before clearing his throat and taking a step further into the room.

"What do you need, Erwin? I was told it was urgent," he says, gazing at the taller man who seems to come out of a daze, his posture straightening as he nods towards Levi. The girl's head has tilted as Levi has spoken, enough so that he can appreciate the smooth curve of her jaw, but not the rest of her face.

"Levi," replies the commander, his eyes still gleaming. His amusement aggravates Levi, as if Erwin is laughing at him, keeping him in the dark. The corner of his mouth pulls down into a frown and he tries to pass off his sigh of frustration as another clearing of his throat.

Erwin gestures to the young woman in front of him and another small smile graces his normally stony features as he introduces her. Levi shows no obvious signs of recognition towards hearing her name and the commander takes note.

"I'd like you to welcome our new cadet to the Survey Corps. She's a bit older than the new recruits, but her skills far surpass those of the others. We'll need to give her some extra training and conditioning, and I thought you'd be the most suitable for the job. I considered asking Mike, as I'm putting her on his squad for now, but he's busy with the other cadets and I figured your squad would be capable preparing for next month's expedition without you."

He pauses to take in the captain's uncomfortable stature, the pout in his lips and the furrow in his brow. His left hand is still propped against the door.

The commander returns his piercing stare to the girl seated in front of him, his hand gesturing over her shoulder.

"This is Captain Levi Ackerman. He'll be catching you up on the past three months of training."

As the young woman turns her head, the hair tossed over her shoulder falls in a slow curtain across her back, the ends swinging gently. A sort of dull recognition begins to bloom in the forefront of his mind—a memory, perhaps, of hair blowing in the wind. Levi's fingers itch.

Slate gray eyes travel up to parted lips, a tiny sliver of a white scar marring the soft flesh of the lower one. Her pout stretches into a wide grin, revealing perfect, pearly white teeth and Levi's eyes flick up to meet a gaze as penetrating as his own.

"Have you forgotten, Levi?"

There's a soft thud as the man's hand drops from the door to hang limply at his side.


End file.
